Clary and Jace's wedding
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Clary and Jace are finally getting married on Clary's eighteenth birthday. Of course a wedding can't happen without drama and will Alec have another chance with Magnus? Also what will happen on Clary and Jace's wedding night? Rated M. Clary/Jace, Alec/Magnus, Maia/Jordan, Simon/Isabelle, Jocelyn/Luke, Aline/Helen.
1. Chapter 1

Clary rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You still awake?" Simon asked her, and she heard the sound of him rolling over to face her.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"It'll be fine." Simon scooted closer to her and pulled her close. Clary turned around and rested against him, and she relaxed a bit. She would marry Jace tomorrow, after waiting for what seemed like forever to turn eighteen. "And happy birthday, by the way."

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, then happy early birthday," Simon said.

"Thanks. I love you, Simon." A lump formed in her throat, for reasons she didn't know. She was marrying Jace. She should be happy - and she was, but it was confusing.

"I love you, too, Clary." After a long time she fell asleep in Simon's arms.

* * *

_"We're a lot alike, you and me."_

_Clary was in the apartment again, with Sebastian, the night of the ceremony and the battle. "We are nothing alike," she spat at her brother. "I hate you. And - and if Jace was here to see you hurting me, he'd hate you, too."_

_Sebastian laughed. Slowly, to Clary's horror, he began to transform into a demon. He looked like one of the first demons Clary had ever seen, like the one in her old apartment. "We're a lot alike," Sebastian's voice said in her head, taunting her, as the demon lunged at her. _

_"No!"_

* * *

She shot up straight in bed, panting. Simon was looking at her, his face white. "Are you okay?" he asked. Light shone in through the windows, and she leaned back against her pillow in relief. Finally, it was morning.

"Bad dream," she said.

"Okay," Simon said, an uncertain look on his face. "Um, well Izzy just texted me. She said to get you to the Accords Hall quickly so she can start on your makeup and everything."

"Great." Clary's head was pounding. "Where are my mom and Luke?"

"Still here. They're getting ready."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Two hours later, and Clary was still sitting in a chair in the bathroom at the Accords Hall. There was makeup and hair products all over the bathroom counter, and Isabelle was now working on her hair. She had washed it in the sink and blow dried it, now she was straightening it. When she was done she said, "Don't you love it, Clary?" Clary had to admit it looked nice. Her hair seemed longer, and it fell over her shoulders and was almost down to her waist. "Oh, Jace is going to love it, with the dress and the veil." Izzy grinned. "Speaking of which, time for the dress!" She handed it to Clary and left so Clary could change.

"Perfect! Oh my gosh you look amazing," Isabelle commented when Clary stepped out of the bathroom.

Clary smiled. "Thanks," she said. "For doing my hair and my makeup."

Isabelle seemed to glow with happiness. Hugging Clary, she said, "It's no problem." There was a knock at the door then, and when Izzy said "Come in", Simon opened the door.

"It's almost time," he said.

Clary looked from him to Isabelle, who gave her a reassuring nod. She followed Simon out the door, Izzy close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a two hour ceremony, Clary found herself at the altar with Jace about to say their vows. It seemed like forever ago since she had first walked in the Accords Hall, and her shoes were hurting her. "You can just take them off," Jace had joked, whispering in her ear at some point during the ceremony. "No one will notice."

Now, carefully, she set the stele to Jace's arm first, drawing the rune of love and commitment, and then drew it over his heart just as carefully. She looked up at him and he smiled before taking the stele from her and doing the same to her. Clary was crying by then, forgetting all about her makeup which was surely running. "I love you," she told him, and stood on her toes to kiss him. Jace's lips were soft and warm against hers, and he pulled her close and kissed back passionately.

"I love you, too," he said when the kiss was over. She couldn't believe he was actually her husband. Clary smiled at him as their family and friends clapped for them.

* * *

Alec turned a corner in the huge Penhallow's house, where Clary and Jace's wedding reception was taking place. He had been searching for Magnus for what seemed like hours, and had even came across Aline and Helen making out by one of the upstairs bathrooms. "Magnus?" he called out for the millionth time. Alec knew Magnus wanted nothing to do with him, that he and Magnus were both Clary and Jace's friends, but he needed to at least apologize to the warlock. And he missed Magnus. Maybe Alec could just convince him-

His thoughts were interrupted when he ran straight into someone. "Sorry-" he started, but stopped when he looked up into Magnus' glaring eyes.

"Alexander." The warlock said coldly.

"Magnus, can we please talk?" Alec asked him. "At least let me apologize. What I did was wrong and I knew it even when Camille offered it to me."

Magnus looked around at the party before motioning for Alec to follow him. Alec followed him up the staircase and he looked briefly down at the party before following Magnus to an outside balcony that looked over Idris. "What do you want to say to me, Alexander? I don't even know what you could possibly want to say to me."

"I'm sorry," Alec started. "I never meant to hurt you-"

"Alec, you tried to _shorten my life_!" Magnus yelled in his face, startling him.

Tears filled Alec's eyes. "I loved you," he choked, feeling the tears slide down his face. "I still love you. I was stupid, Magnus. If you'll just give me one more chance..."

"I'm not a forgiving person," Magnus said, his voice flat and emotionless.

Alec looked up at him, wiping his eyes and sniffling. "I love you, Magnus," he said. "I love you and I will always love you, no matter what you think."

"Fuck me - you love Jace," Magnus spat at him. "I was never enough for you. It wouldn't have worked out anyway, Alec, even if this whole thing with Camille never happened."

"Please, Magnus," Alec said, standing in front of the warlock. Tears blurred his vision and he blinked them out of his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec. He reached up and held Alec's face in his hands, then bent down to kiss him. Their lips met and Alec whimpered, the noise muffled against Magnus' mouth. He grabbed a fistful of Magnus' dark blue jacket, kissing him deeply.

"Magnus," Alec moaned against the warlock's lips. Magnus' arms were around Alec's waist, pulling Alec's body against him. The kiss broke and Magnus' hands were working at the buttons on Alec's white shirt. his black jacket already on the concrete floor of the balcony. Alec grinned. "I'm guessing I'm forgiven?"

The warlock stared at him. "You are so..._stupid_, Alexander," he almost growled, and grabbed Alec, kissing him hard.

Alec smiled as Magnus' lips moved down to his neck. "Um...thank you?"

* * *

After returning downstairs to the reception, with their clothes wrinkled, Alec found himself dancing with Magnus with the other couples in the ballroom. His head resting against Magnus' shoulder, they turned in slow circles. He caught Clary's eye as she danced with Jace; she raised an eyebrow at him. Alec just grinned widely at her and closed his eyes, holding Magnus tightly against him. At that moment, Magnus pulled back, and Alec gave him a questioning look before Magnus leaned in to kiss him. Their lips brushed and Alec gripped the hair on the back of Magnus' head, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After the kiss ended, Alec hugged the warlock tightly. "I love you," Magnus murmured as they continued turning in circles. Alec just moved closer to him, his arms around Magnus' waist.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec said, his voice cracking. "I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing! This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic so I'm glad you like it. I alsp hope Magnus and Alec get back together in the book too :) This is also not the last chapter, there will be a few more. **

* * *

A few hours later, in their room at a hotel in Paris, Clary and Jace lay on the bed, kissing. Sebastian had been killed and the sparks Clary felt when she kissed Jace were gone. She lifted Jace's shirt and pulled it over his head, and traced the scar where Lilith's rune had been once. Jace watched her. "You shouldn't look at that," he said, a disgusted tone in his voice. "It's awful. Disgusting."

"I think you're beautiful, Jace," she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled the blankets over them, his hand running through her bright red hair. Clary could hardly hear the TV in the room. There was nothing but her and Jace in that moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Jace asked, pulling back. Clary tried to kiss him again but he wouldn't let her. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can always go back to New York with a shirt that says 'Ha ha I'm still a virgin.'"

She swatted at him playfully. "I want to," she said, and he kissed her, hard. Clary let him remove her shirt and her heart pounded as Jace's fingers touched the straps of her bra. He unclipped it and it slid off of her and onto the bed.

"So beautiful," Jace breathed, and kissed her again. When he finally made love to her, it was nervewracking but it felt amazing, Jace moving inside her felt amazing and she didn't regret anything. "I love you," she said, and kissed Jace.

"I love you, Clarissa," he answered, and she fell asleep with her head against his chest.

* * *

Alec stood outside Magnus' door, holding the scarf he had gotten for his boyfriend. It was cold outside in New York at this time of year, and he could see his breath in November. He knocked and Magnus' door opened, and the warlock smiled when he saw Alec. "Hey," Alec said awkwardly, holding out the long and narrow box. "Um, this is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Magnus said, taking the box from him.

"I know. I wanted to." Magnus kissed him on the cheek before opening it. He smiled when he held up the purple scarf. "It's beautiful, Alec." He held out the scarf to Alec. "Can you help me put it on?"

Alec grinned and took it, and tied the scarf around Magnus' neck. Their eyes met and Alec's heart pounded, but he leaned in anyway, his hands still gripping Magnus' scarf, and kissed him on the lips. Magnus held him close, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. Their tongues touched and Alec moaned, tightening his grip on Magnus' scarf. Magnus broke the kiss then, grinning widely. His face was flushed. "Well, that was..." The warlock trailed off.

"Good," Alec supplied.

"Good?" Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and they headed out the door towards the movie theater, Magnus saying how Alec needed to expand his vocabulary.

* * *

They got to the theater just as the movie started playing. It was a zombie movie, and it had looked pretty scary from the trailer, but Magnus and Alec didn't worry about that too much. They sat in the corner of the theater making out, and though everyone else was sitting up front and paid no attention to them, Alec didn't care who was watching. He tangled a hand in Magnus' dark hair, pulled him close. Eventually Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap, the arm rest pressing uncomfortably against Alec's skin.

"Well, I'd say that was an excellent first date," Magnus said as they returned to his apartment.

Alec blushed. "Yeah," he agreed, and gave Magnus a quick kiss. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

His boyfriend hesitated. "You can stay with me tonight, if you like," said Magnus.

Alec froze in shock, but he felt happy. He smiled and followed Magnus into his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec woke up the next morning, sunlight shining in his eyes. He closed his eyes quickly and buried his face in Magnus' bare chest. The warlock sighed and murmured something in his sleep, tightening his grip on Alec's waist.

He smiled as he remembered last night. Magnus had made passionate love to him, had held him as they slept together for the first time in almost two years. Tears of happiness filled Alec's eyes and he snuggled closer to Magnus.

Magnus' eyes opened and he smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Alec. "Are you crying?" he asked. "Alec, love, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about last night." Alec sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I love you, Magnus-" He was interrupted when Magnus pulled Alec against him, kissing him hard.

* * *

The Institute's doors closed behind Clary, and she headed towards hers and Jace's new apartment, right beside Jocelyn and Luke's. Her iPhone rang and she took it out of her bag. It was Alec. "Hey," she answered. "What's up?"

"I need your advice," Alec said. "Magnus wants to make himself mortal."

Clary smiled. "That's great! Does that mean your relationship is serious?"

"I think so." Alec sounded like he was panicking. "But what should I do? I don't even deserve to be with Magnus after what I did to him."

"You mean what you didn't do," said Clary. "He loves you, and you don't have to take my advice if you don't want to but I'm happy for you two. And you can't prevent him from making himself mortal."

"Thanks. I guess." There was a pause.

"Sure." They hung up and Clary stared at her phone as she turned a corner, the same block her apartment was on, and she went up to it and went inside.

"Alec?" Magnus looked at him, worried, as he came back into Magnus' bedroom. "Are you all right?"

Alec nodded as he sat down on the bed. Chairman Meow joined them on the bed and settled in Alec's lap. Magnus laughed. "He likes me," Alec said, smiling.

"He does," Magnus agreed, the Book of the White in his lap. "Here's the spell."

Alec looked down at the book curiously. After reading it he said, "Are you sure? I don't deserve you."

"I love you, Alexander. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you." Magnus' cat eyes were filled with love. "I want to share this with you. Besides, I'm tired of living forever."

Alec kissed him abruptly, startling the Chairman. The cat yowled and leaped off Alec's lap as Magnus pulled Alec's body against his. Kissing Magnus hungrily, Alec ran his hands over the warlock' body under his shirt. The kiss broke and Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's, still holding him. "I love you, Magnus," Alec mumbled, Magnus' warm breath on his lips. "I love you so much." He rested his cheek against Magnus' shoulder, forgetting all about the Book of the White and the spell and Magnus making himself mortal.

Then Magnus had to remind him. "Alec, love, the spell," he said.

Alec opened his eyes and sat up. He got the book off the floor after it had fallen, and began to read it with Magnus.


End file.
